


15x20 Coda(?)

by Blueinsideout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Supernatural (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueinsideout/pseuds/Blueinsideout
Summary: This is how the story goes, isn't it?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 20





	15x20 Coda(?)

_Dean pauses on the bridge and smiles. "Hey, Sammy," he says as he turns to see his brother behind him. They hug and stare off into the distance over the landscape of the new Heaven…_

"And that's my take on how to end Supernatural!" Karen gushes as she holds the print out of her fanfic to her chest happily. 

"Are you serious?" Becky asks, punctuating her question with a wave of her wine glass. 

"But it had everything!" Karen exclaims. "The car, the music, a hunt, drama, *pie*...

"It had no one!" Becky cuts her off. "I mean the Bobby mention was nice. But the whole point of the last years' worth of stories was the family the boys built around them. I just feel like you missed that entire point. 

Several members of Becky's monthly fanfic reading club nodded in agreement from their Zoom windows. "I mean, where was Cas even?" one of the members asked. 

"Exactly!" Becky said, raising her glass to the camera. "You didn't even *name* Sam's wife!"

"But in the end it's about the brothers!" Karen sputtered. "They're sharing heaven! They're soul ma--"

"And there it is," Becky said. "I told you this was a no Wincest group, Karen. I just don't think we're the right fit for you and your fic."

Karen started to steam up. Becky could see her turning red and getting ready for a fight. But she wasn't the admin of the group for nothing. "Bye now!" she crowed happily as she disconnected Karen from the call. 

"I think I was next?" Shannon piped up from her window. "It's still a Work in Progress, but I have the latest chapter in my Pinefest fic ready if you guys want to hear it?"

The group happily agreed and turned their attention to the next story, safe in the knowledge of a happy ending. Eventually. It was a Pinefest fic after all. 

\-------

Somewhere near Lebanon, Kansas Dean Winchester snorts in his sleep and rolls over. Sam walks down the hall to slip out of the Bunker for a jog, and Cas sits at the table in the kitchen, catching up with his son over a bowl of cereal. 


End file.
